


The student and the teacher

by Uno_the_gambling_master



Series: Gayest of ships <3 [1]
Category: Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Costume Kink, Dessert & Sweets, Dominant, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, History teacher jase, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Potato batman, SO GAY, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uno_the_gambling_master/pseuds/Uno_the_gambling_master
Summary: Issac looked up from his textbook for a second, taking notice of his teacher that was looking at him. Mr. Barns, his history teacher had been sneaking glances at the young boy every so often. Issac looked back at his book quickly then glanced back at mr. Barns, still staring. He looked up at the clock 'one minute left, I can make it' he thought as he slowly closed his book. The bell rang a minute later, "issac could you stay behind for a second please. I'll give you a pass to your next class." Mr. Barns asked, issac gulped and zipped up his backpack. Slowly the teacher walked to him, his hands in his pockets. He stopped at issacs desk. "Your a cute boy, you know~" was all he said. He leaned down and kissed issacs cheek causing issac to blush brightly, he trailed kisses down issacs neck. Issac blushed more and stuttered "u-um s-sir. We shouldn't um, this isn't right" the teacher frowned, "ok meet me in the front after school, we can go to my house for... Tutoring~" issac blushed more (if possible). Would this new relation lead to something great, or spiral down the hill of gossip? Issac feared the worst.





	1. First day of class. The teacher likes me?! And wants what!!!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend says she wants to lock them in a closet i was just like... That would be... Steamy

<https://www.wattpad.com/304509057-yaoi-rp-teacher>

 ^heres jase for ya ☆〜（ゝ。∂）

Issac smiled softly as he walked down the halls of his new high school. His backpack slung over one shoulder comfortably. He stared at the floor in front of him, avoiding glares from students he knew in middle school. His hair naturally covering his lightning blue eyes.

  As he stared down a middle aged teacher walked down the halls going to opposite direction as him.  Issac felt an something hit his shoulder sending him to the ground. He looked up nervously, and saw the male teacher on the other side of him, also on the ground. The teacher had short black hair and glasses pushed up on his face. He wore a comfortable suit with a tie hanging neatly, the end tucked under part of the suit. He had piercing blue eyes that made issac feel like he was under a spell of some sort.

The teacher looked dazed but then stood up. He helped issac up and smiled kindly. "I'm terribly sorry young man i wasn't paying attention." He spoke, his voice so soft and smooth, it made issac melt inside. Girls around them squealed like crazy. "omg he's so hot, that kids so lucky, getting to hold his hand" issacs eyes widened as they glared at him.

"No no no it's not like that. He just, we just." He sputtered out, he felt a hand on his shoulder as the teacher patted his shoulder. "It's ok. It's just girls and their hormones. I'm not interested in girls anyway" all the girls went wide eyed, their jaws dropping to the floor. A small whisper whispers past the two males. "I bet that young boy bumped into mr. Barns on purpose. He probably knew that and wanted to mr. Barns to suck his dick because he's gay." One mumbled, acting like being gay was wrong.

issacs face went bright red as he looked at them all. "No I don't. I don't even know him!" He squeaked out. "Just ignore them, anyways young man, whats your name?" The teacher asked. Issac hesitated a little before mumbling 'issac'. The teacher smiled "I'm mr. Barns it's a pleasure to meet you." He said taking issacs hand and kissing it. Issac blushed like a tomato. 

"Wait your mr. Barns? Um where is your class?" Issac asked looking at mr. Barns, "right down the hall"   Mr. Barns said pointing at a door. Issac smiled. "Thank you"  the teacher nodded. "Would you like to walk together?" He asked. Issac nodded, "sure"

~~~~~~~timeskip brought to you by issacs gayness~~~~~~~

 Issac looked up from his textbook for a second, taking notice of his teacher that was looking at him. Mr. Barns, his history teacher had been sneaking glances at the young boy every so often. Issac looked back at his book quickly then glanced back at mr. Barns, still staring. He looked up at the clock 'one minute left, I can make it' he thought as he slowly closed his book.

The bell rang a minute later, "issac could you stay behind for a second please. I'll give you a pass to your next class." Mr. Barns asked, issac gulped and zipped up his backpack. Slowly the teacher walked to him, his hands in his pockets. He stopped at issacs desk. "Your a cute boy, you know~" was all he said. He leaned down and kissed issacs cheek causing issac to blush brightly, he trailed kisses down issacs neck.

Issac blushed more and stuttered "u-um s-sir. We shouldn't um, this isn't right" the teacher frowned, "ok meet me in the front after school, we can go to my house for... Tutoring~" issac blushed more (if possible). He nodded and stood up. Jase turned around and went to his desk, pulling out a pass. He signed the pass and gave it to issac just as the bell rang. Issac quickly ran out of the class covering his face and going to his next class.

~~~~another time skip brought to you by the gayest potato~~~~

issac sat in his seat staring at the clock all class, he wasn't eager to see mr. Barns. Nooo every thing but that. A better way to describe his feelings were nervous. He definitely needed tutoring for history, he failed every year. But he didnt need the tutoring that his teacher had in mind. 

As boring as issac tried to make it, it didnt work, Class flew by. And in a matter of minutes issac was outside in front of the school trying to talk casually to his teacher. He was extremely nervous so it was awkward on his side. Mr. Barns looked like he was enjoying his time though, so issac kept on talking, wanting to stall time.

'Hey mom I'm going to a teachers house for tutoring' issac sent to his mom. "Ok honey dont do anything you'll regret, teachers can be messed up.ψ(｀∇´)ψ' issac chuckled and put his phone away, jase nodded and started walking to his car. "Good we don't want any phones interrupting us in class~" he whispered seductively. Issac shuddered and nodded his head slightly. "Good" 

 Issac and mr. Barns got into the car and put on their seatbelts. Issac felt his heart beat quicken as his teacher held his hand. "Are you hungry?" The teacher asked. Issac shrugged. "Kind of" mr. Barns nodded and backed out of the parking spot. "Why don't we get ice cream" he suggested, issac smiled and nodded.

slowly the car rolled to a stop in front of an ice cream shop. Issac and his teacher stepped out, issac practically running out, as the sexual tension grew stronger by the second. "I'm going to get strawberry ice cream, what about you?" Issac thought for a second as a tiny voice whispered in his head 'get something white and creamy, get him  _excited._ ' it spoke. Issac smiled "chocolate and vanilla sir" 

the teacher chuckled and shook his head. "No need for the formalities. Call me jase." Issac nodded. " yes si-jase" jase smiled and patted his shoulder. They walked in together and ordered their ice cream. Jase payed and thanked the cashier as issac walked outside and sat on the hood of the car. Jase came outside behind and sat with him.

they ate in silence until they finished. Issac threw away his napkin and got into the car, Jase did the same. In a matter of seconds they were back on the road traveling down a back road to the handsome teachers house. Issac looked out the window trying to calm his teenage hormones.

jase pulled into his driveway and turned off the car. Issac looked at the house and felt his jaw drop. "Wow this place is big!" Jase nodded, got out and went to issacs door, opening it. Issac smiled and got out. The two walked to the front door and stopped. Jase pulled out his keys and unlocked the door.

The two walked in. And took off their shoes. Issac looked around and smiled. "Hey do you like dogs?" Jase asked. Issac nodded. Jase smiled and whisled. Thumps were hear from upstairs then a grey husky came running down the stairs to jase. It jumped up and wagged its tail. "This is otto" jase said. Issac smiled and patted its head.  

Issac stopped and went to the counter with his homework. He sat down and got to work. a few minutes later he finished and put it away.  Jase smiled and took issacs hand, leading him to the couch. He sat down and pulled issac down with him and turned on the TV. "Want to watch anime?" He asked, issac smiled and nodded.

"Let's watch yuri on ice!" Issac smiled. Jase nodded and turned on yuri on ice. The two sat there next to each other, hand in hand, and watched the show.


	2. But I'm a virgin!! Nevermind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MATURE THEMES AHEAD. EXPLICIT CONTENT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. That's pretty much most of the rp now \\(//∇//)\  
> I learned the word for slimy *lenny face* nurunuru it sounds like nudunudu ヌルヌル  
> Fluffy is fuafua, sounds like fwafwa ファファ （＾∇＾）

Jase and Issac sat on the couch watching Yuri on ice. Jase quickly got up and got some water, then came back. "who's your favorite character jase?" Issac asked, jase looked at the screen before looking at Issac, "I like victor, what about you?" Issac shrugged , "I like Yuri" jase nodded. "What's your sexuality?" He asked, Issac looked down at his feel lost in thought suddenly.

"I'm bisexual, but I feel more gay than anything"  jase chuckled, "I'm quite sure you know mine already" issac looked up at him, "your gay right?" Jase nodded with a smile, "straight as a circle" issac nodded.

silence filled the room except for the sound of skating. "Did you mean it jase?" Issac asked... silence. "That I'm cute... Or is that just your way of getting dick?" Issac chuckled. "Maybe both." Jase chuckled kissing issacs cheek. 

Issac blushed and looked away with a little 'huff'. Jase chuckled and hugged issac. Issac calmed slightly and looked at the screen, jase doing the same. Issac looked over at jase, "pervert" he mumbled. "Am not" jase retorted. 

"Are too" issac said, jase stuck his tongue out at issac. Issac stuck his tongue out at jase also and mimicked him, "am not."  Jase smirked "I know I'm not"  issac rolled his eyes, "I know you are but what am I? Cause in my eyes I'm FABULOUS." Issac said with his hand under his chin.

"Your a gorgeous high school student, that's what you are" jase said, his face inches from issacs. "I'm batman" issac mumbled, "no I'm batman, your robin" jase said. "I'm a potato batman... Wait why am I robin?!" Issac asked, his voice cracking in the middle of his sentence.

Jase chuckled "I'm a yaoi batman" issac looked at jase confused. "So all of the sudden that makes me robin?!" Jase nodded "yes" issac flipped of jase. "Well fuck you" jase smirked. "You know you want to" he laughed and flipped issac off.

"No I'm afraid i could get a disease" issac said with an evil smirk. "A disease from a virgin?" Jase said smirking back, "yes i could get a disease from your virgin ass. You could have been born with it." Issac chuckled on the inside. "You mean a diseas from my virgin dick?" Jase said scooting closer to issac caressing his cheek.

"both" issac whispered, "I took tests and I'm not. Want to see?" Jase asked, issac shook his head. "No. I'm sorry i don't want to loose my virginity to an old guy. I'd rather it be new than prehistoric." Issac smirked, "I'm in my twenties kid" jase muttered, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "Your a dinosaur, I knew it" issac smiled. 

"I'm 26", issac gasped "wow your older than dinosaurs! Dude your old"  jase flicked his forehead, "shut up kid." issac threw his hands up dramatically "NEVER!" He yelled.  " I'll call you whatever I want" jase smirked and tickled him,  issac gasped and started laughing, "STOP STOP AH!" Issac squealed "never!" Jase chuckled.

"then I'll have to make you," Issac said, jase kissed his cheek and pulled away. "finally you stopped tickling me" Issac sighed before a pillow hit his face. "stop i'm trying to watch anime asshole!" Issac whined, "jackass learn to have fun" jase said. " i'm not a jackass donkey!" Issac yelled. Jase ignored him.

Issac looked at the TV with a small smile, jase smirked and left Issac alone. Issac glanced over at jase and scooted closer to the arm of the couch while jase watched to the TV. awkward silence surrounded them. slowly Issac started tapping his foot out of a terrible habit. 

jase looked over at Issac with a small smile. Issac looked up at him "what?." jase smiled more as he looked at Otto trying to climb up Issac's leg. Issac looked down, "HEY STOP HUMPING MY LEG DOG!" he screeched. "he's trying to sit on your lap dummy"jase said putting Otto on the couch. "whatever" Issac mumbled. jase flicked his forehead in annoyance. 

Issac poked jase's forehead with his pointer and middle finger, "hello sasuke" he said in a terrible mimicky voice "my name is itachi." jase chuckled "hello" Issac threw his hands up dramatically. "you dont hate me enough sasgay, your just a duck-butt" issac put his hands up "ooooh!!! buuurn!!!!"  "and your nothing but an idiotic asshole" jase smirks "your not as fabulous as mwa" issac put his hand under his chin "no one is." jase smiled "i know" issacs smile got bigger "finally someone agrees!" jase rolled his eyes as issac giggled.

jase suddenly started tickling Issac again, Issac squealed and fell forward onto jase causing Otto to fall off of his lap. Jase looked at Otto with a small frown and pet him, "you ok Otto?" otto got up and licked jase's hand. issac smiled then realized the position he was in and sat up quickly "im sorry jase!" jase shook his head softly and sat up, "it's fine" he said petting his dog. issac nodded and moved back to where he was as jase kissed Otto's nose before the dog walked away. Issac sighed and looked at the tv, his face bright red, Jase smiled and held his hand. issac looked down at their hands and blushed more.

~smut warning!~

jase smirked and straddled issacs lap, hovering over him.  issacs eyes widened as his face turned a shade of red so bright it would put romano's tomato's to shame. "uh um uh j-" he stuttered while looking around nervously. jase chuckled and kissed his neck softly, "yes issac?" issac squeaked, "um nothing jase." jase smirked and continued kissing his neck.

Issac gasped and tried holding back a moan, jase shook his head slightly while clicking his tongue, he grinded against issac. issac moaned loudly and looked up at jase. jase looked back at him with a soft smile as issac leaned forward and kissed him. jase kissed back deeply, issac blushed lightly and wrapped his arms around jase. jase stood up and pinned issac against the wall. issac gasped slightly and kissed jase again. jase wrapped issacs legs around his waist and continued grinding against him.

Issac moaned loudly as jase smirked. "continue upstairs?" he asked looking at issacs flustered face,  issac hair was a mess and one of his light blue eyes finally showed under the long strands of raven bangs that covered them. "why dont we go everywhere?" issac whispered in jases ear as he grinded back. jase felt himself get harder by the second, he nodded and took off their shirts and pants. issac sighed softly as he got harder, jase looked down and saw the tent in issacs boxers. issac noticed and blushed slightly, jase smirked and started palming him. issac started moaning as jase palmed him harder.

issac moaned and bucked into jases hand.  jase smirked as issac started pleading, " ah jase p-please~" issac pushed jases hand harder against his clothed member. Jase smirked and took of their boxers. He picked issac up and carried him up to his room. Once they got to the room he set issac down and opened a drawer in his nightstand. Issac watched impatiently and jase pulled out a bottle of lube and started covering his member in it. 

 Issac watched with lust filled eyes.  "I'm your first right?" Jase asked, issac nodded "why?" He asked, "so I know if I have to  easily slide into you" jase chuckled. "O-oh... Jase, whats lube for?" Issac asked, feeling quite innocent. "So It's easier to slide in" jase said smiling "ok," issac blushed. Jase kissed his nose and aligned himself at issacs entrance.  Issac licked his lips before jase kissed him and pushed himself in. Issac whimpered as tears slid down his face. Jase smiled gently and whipped them away and kissed issac again. Issac kissed back slowly as a smile appeared on his face.

Jase slowly slid all the way in and stopped, issac adjusted slowly. "Ready?" Jase asked, issac nodded. Jase slowly started thrusting,  issac started moaning as jase went faster grunting, issac moaned loudly. Jase smiled and bit issacs neck softly, issac moaned again "j-jase ah~" he moaned. "Yes?" Jase said licking the spot where he bit, "that feels ah~" issac moaned loudly, "of course it does" jase said continuing, issac moaned softly and bucked his hips. Jase laid him down on the bed and thrusted harder. 

 Issac moaned loudly before jase kissed him roughly, issac kissed back. Jase continued thrusting and hit issacs prostate. Issac moaned loudly and bit his lip, his canines drawing blood.  Jase licked up the blood on issacs lip and chin. Issac moaned loudly, feeling extremely turned on.  Jase sucked on issacs bottom lip, as issac slowly slipped his tongue into jases mouth. Jase smirked and licked issacs tongue. Issac sucked on jases tongue.   Jase continued, hitting issacs prostate harder. Issac moaned loudly , jase smirked and held issacs hips, as he thrusted harder. Issac moaned loudly as he felt a knot form in his stomach. 

Jase pulled away from the kiss panting, issac was panting also, "jase my stomach feels all knotted" he whined. "Your close" jase grunted as he continued. Issac nodded as little sounds escaped from his soft lips. "I'm close too" jase said kissing issacs forehead. Jase chucked and rammed into issac, issac screamed before jase kissed him. Issac kissed back and came. Jase groaned and came deep inside issac.  Issac moaned as jase groaned in his ear.  "What now?" Issac whispered, "are you tired?" Jase asked. Issac shook his head "hell no, do you know what time it is?" jase smirked "duh" issac said looking bored. (Issac: no really what time is it?) 

 Jase took no time, and started thrusting again. "Issac moaned softly, "lets go to the dinner table" he muttered through small grunts. Jase nodded and went to the dining room, still deep inside issac, Issac moaned with every step he took.  Jase chuckled as he sat down on the table with issac. Issac quickly got off of jase, "hold on I want to try something" he said grinning, "it's Easter right?" He asked, jase shook his head "no," issac frowned, "oh.. I've been wrong this whole time. Oh well" he chuckled and ran to jases room to grab a bunny costume he noticed earlier, that was sitting in the closet . Jase looked confused as the little potato obsessed boy walked off to his room. Issac quickly slid on the bunny (almost said potato) costume. Issac shuffled out of the room watching as his feet inched out of the room.

 Jase looked at issac and chuckled  as the high schooler walked out in a colorful bunny costume, his face bright red. "Sexy~" he purred, he walked over to issac and kissed him, issac blushed more and kissed back. Jase picked issac up as issac looked at him innocently. Jase smirked and kissed his neck, issac moaned softly and tilted his head to the side. Jase chuckled softly, "s-stop laughing" issac mumbled, " I just didn't expect this from you" jase chuckled again, issac blushed again "I'm a virgin but I've seen some things." Jase smirked and kissed his forehead, "you won't be one for long" jase whispered with a husky voice. 

Issac blushed brightly, "are you a  virgin?" Issac asked curiously. "No" jase shook his head, issac frowned, "who was your first?" Issac asked. "My first was my friend, in 8th grade." Jase said casually, "i wanted to be your first" issac mumbled frowning more. "I'm sorry" jase said stroking issacs cheek with his thumb. Issac shrugged a little, jase smiled and kissed issac softly. Issac kissed back slowly, jase deepened the kiss quickly as issac moaned softly.  Jase smirked and took off the costume, "can We at least keep on the bunny ears?" Issac asked quietly, "ok babe, want to keep on the tail?" Jase said as his hand trailed down to the bunny tail. Issac shook his head and let jase take it off.

issac smirked and grind his hips against jases member.  Jase aligned himself as issac bit his lip. "Ready?" Jase asked, issac nodded slightly and jase slid in. Issac moaned and threw his head back. Jase slowly started thrusting as issac moaned more.  Jase pinned him to a wall and started thrusting faster. issac moaned an bucked his hips, going deeper. Jase moaned softly as issac smirked.  Jase rammed into issacs prostate causing issac to scream out in pleasure. "Do you have neighbors" he moaned out softly. "Of course" jase chuckled, issacs eyes widened an jase looked at him worried, "what?" He asked, thrusting at a Steady pace.

"Can they hear us?" Issac asked, panicking a tiny bit. "I don't care if they can" jase said as issac moaned his face bright red. Jase thrusted harder slamming issac against the wall, issac moaned and wrapped his legs around jases hips. Jase continued thrusting, hitting issacs prostate harder. Issac screamed and came on jases hard member as jase came deep inside him. Issac moaned softly, panting heavily. 

Jase panted also and stopped thrusting. Issac looked at him confused, "why did you stop?" He asked, feeling empty. "To see what your going to do about it" jase smirked. Issac whined, "please move jase" issac said thrusting his hips. "Please jase" issac pleaded continuing to move. "Maybe" jase said, pretending to think about it. Issac  looked at jase upset. "Please jase please continue" he begged while moving himself. Jase smirked and took issac to his bed, he layed down and pulled issac on top of him. 

Issac looked down at jase an kissed him, jase smiled and kissed back. Issac smirked and pulled jase out of him. He looked at jase with lust filled eyes, his face covered in little beads of sweat, he slowly thrusted himself inside jase. Jase moaned softly as he continued, a smirk on his face. "This is the only time you get to fuck me. Enjoy it"  jase grunted, not really being a fan of being dominated. Issac smirked and nodded, jase rolled his eyes as issac continued going faster, he moaned and bit jases neck. " I love you jase"   Issac muttered through grunts. "I'm close" jase grunted, "yeah your tight" issac replied.

After a couple thrusts jase came hard moaning issacs name. issac smirked and continued until he came inside jase. Jase slowly stroked issacs base. "Did i do good?" issac asked through a moan. "very good" jase purred, "yay!" issac smiled, jase smiled softly and kissed issacs neck, issac shuttered slightly and hummed, jase stopped an put his forehead against issacs. They sat still together for a second before issac pulled out, jase smirked and entered issac quickly. Issac moaned softly and kissed jase softly. Jase kissed back, "good boy" he murmured against issacs lips. He sat up and started bouncing issac, issac moaned loudly and he hit issacs prostate.   He started bouncing him faster, issac continued moaning. "Your a good boy" jase purred in issacs ear. "I'm a good boy" issac copied in a moan. "My good boy~" jase said kissing issacs neck. Issac smiled and closed his eyes. 

 "I'm close again" jase moaned, issac nodded, "me too" in a matter of seconds the two moaned and came together, moaning their names.  Jase kissed issac deeply and rested his hands on issacs butt. Issac kissed back with a smile grazed across his face. "Fuck me sensei" he purred. "No" jase replied with a monotone voice. "Why not" issac whimpered, "movie first" issac nodded "ok" jase stood up "horror?" Issac shook his head, "I don't like horror movies." He replied.

~small smut~

"They you pick" jase said shrugging. Issac nodded and got off of jases cum covered bed and looked at his movie set. "I don't know any of these"  he said chuckling nervously. "It's ok pick something random" jase said sitting down, issac nodded and turned back around, grabbing a random movie. He turned around and showed it to jase, jase smirked seeing that it was 50 shades of grey.  He chuckled softly "you sure this  is what you want to watch?" Issac looked at him confused, "what is it? Is there something wrong with it?" He asked, panicking a little bit. "No it's perfect" jase chuckled, "ok" jase smiled "you'll understand the movie soon"  issac looked at him confused. "O-okay" he said putting the movie in. He turned around and sat next to jase.  The two watched hand in hand, jase waiting for the nude moment. 

Issac watched curiously, once it came issacs eyes went wide and she blushed. Seeing this reaction made the smirk on jases face grow. "I didn't expect this" issac sputtered, "I asked you if you were sure." jase said ruffling issacs hair,  "I didn't know this would happen" issac explained feeling flustered and aroused, his member growing hard. Jase stroked him slowly, " I know" he whispered, issac moaned softly, "j-jase~ ah" jase kissed his cheek softy, "that feels good" issac moaned, "I know babe" jase said continuing.  Jase kissed him gently issac kissed back quickly, their lips fitting together perfectly. Jase deepened the kiss, his hands sliding to issacs back. "Continue watching the movie or turn it off?" Issac asked a smirk pulling at his mouth. Jase turned off the movie and layed down, pulling issac on top of him.  Issac smiled as jase chuckled softly. Issac kissed jase deeply, "can't believe that I'm in love with my teacher" he mumbled after separating. "Neither can i love" jase replied, issacs heart fluttered like a pack of butterflies. 

Just as he recovered his phone buzzed in his backpack that layed at the foot of the bed. Jase grumbled a little bit and handed issac his phone.  "Hello? Oh hey mom, I'm still at the teachers. Give me a half an hour and ill be home. Ok bye" issac said then hung up. Jase pouted a little bit, issac giggled, "it's ok dear, we can still have fun" issac purred. Jase shook his head, "no you still need to walk" issac chuckled (honestly I think he lost that ability a while ago) "ill just tell my mom that I tripped" he smiled.  "Don't risk it babe" issac frowned and bit jases shoulder, jase rolled his eyes and stood up, getting dressed again. Issac pouted "lets watch the movie" issac said curling up on the bed. "okay" jase said sitting down next to issac. Issac tuned on the movie as jase kissed his cheek. Issac leaned against jase comfortably.  Jase watched the movie and played with issacs messy hair. 

Issac watched the movie and got hard again. Jase took notice and started stroking him faster. Issac moaned softly and jase moved down and rubbed his slit, issac continued moaning and panting. "Daddy loves you" jase purred in issacs ear.  Issac smiled and bucked his hips, jase smirked and rubbed him faster. Issac moaned loudly and came, jase took his hand back and licked his fingers, "delicious" he nodded.  Issac sat there panting "your really good" jase smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said feeling accomplished. Issac nodded, "your talented" he sighed, "indeed I am" jase agreed.  They both turned and watched the movie still feeling a cloud of hunger over them. 

Slowly issac slid his hand in jases pants, jase smirked and glanced at issac.  Issac started rubbing him, jase bit his lip, trying to compress a moan. Issac smirked and rubbed harder trying to make jase moan. Jase shook his head and pinned issac to the bed. Issac looked at him and shook his head also.  Jase purred in issacs ear, issac chuckled "didn't you say I need to walk?~" issac whispered flicking his finger over the tip of jases member. "Who said I'm fucking you?" Jase asked as issac went faster.  Jase clicked his tongue and started grinding against issac.  Issac moaned loudly, his hand getting weak. Jase smirked and grinded harder. Issac lifted jases shirt, jase nodded an undressed himself, issac smirked. Jase pinched one of issacs nipples, making issac moan and push his chest up.

"Moan for daddy~" jase demanded. Issac moaned loudly and bit his lip softly. Jase slowly started rubbing issacs slit again, issac moaned again.  "So sexy hearing the pleasure i give you" jase purred, issac separated from jase "if we continue I won't be able to walk jase~" issac said as  he stroked jases member, teasing him. "Arn't I evil" he whispered, "your not evil because I'm not fucking you"  issac giggled and got dressed again.  "Well I gotta go now, could you walk me home?"  Issac asked.

~no smut, fluff~

Jase nodded, redressing himself "I'd love to" issac smiled and grabbed his backpack. "Thank you it's getting dark"  jase nodded again and kissed issacs hand, "anytime." Issac blushed slightly and held jases hand. "Where do you live?" Jase asked as they stepped out of the house, Otto following behind happily. "I live in a forest" issac said, walking hand in hand with jase.  The two walked together in comfortable silence, Otto running around behind them attacking leaves. In a couple minutes they arrived at issacs house. "Here we are" issac grinned.  Jase looked at issac and hugged him, issac hugged back then kissed him deeply. Jase kissed back passionately and pinched his butt before separating. Issac squeaked and elbowed jase before walking to the front door "bye mr. Barns" he yelled and walked inside, "I'm home mom!" Jase chuckled and walked away, laughing softly as his dog attacked leaves and pine cones.

"see you tommorow love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this took forever but I love it  
> AND JASES DOG *melting*
> 
> Auto correct is an ass it changed fucking into ducking then when I tried fixing it, it changed to gucking. But I fixed it! 
> 
> いっせこ:「わたし は じゃがいも です」  
> Translate-> Issac: "I'm a potato"
> 
> Issac: "... Huh I guess he did mean both"


End file.
